


The perfect scene

by Matcha97



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your dream wedding with Natsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Sorry for no sound on my activity I was on NS , I'm back for Christmas break! 
> 
> Here's my 6th Fanfic! 
> 
> It's my present to you all! 
> 
> Merry Christmas 2014!

**Guide**  
 _(Y/N)_ _~ Your Name_  
 _(F/Flo) ~ Favorite flowers_  
 _(N/N) ~ Nick Name  
_ (F/C) ~ Favorite Color  
 _(Y/H/C)~ Your hair color_  
 _(Y/E/C) ~ Your eye color_  
 _(Fa/N) ~ Father's Name_  
(Mo/N) ~ Mother's name 

 

  
_==============================================================================================_

                            After being proposed by her long time idol boyfriend, Natsuki Shinomiya.   
  (Y/N) was at the popular bridal shop , ( insert fancy name here) with her two best friends and Ringo picking out her wedding dress.

"(N/N)-chan , how does it feel like when you got proposed? Nervous? Happy?" Ringo asked happily.

The (Y/H/C) girl turned to the cross dresser idol and she shrugged a reply.

"I don't really know, it was so sudden. He came with a bouquet of (F/Flo) and ( insert ideal proposal here)."  _(A/N: I will write on how Natsuki propose to Rea-chan. **IF**  you guys want me to. :v)  
_  
"Kya!! You should feel happy about it." Ringo squealed.  _(_   _A/N: I am still confused about Apple-sensei's true gender.... )_

(Y/N) was about to look at a ( random wedding dress) but was interrupted by (BFF no.10), she was holding a ( ideal wedding dress) gown.

"(N/N) , I found this. You might like it since it's (F/C)."

"Thanks (BFF no.1), I'll try it on. Ringo could you help please." (Y/N) asked the pinkette.

                As (Y/N) was trying on the dress, (BFF no.2) was looking for the bride's maid dresses ,

 

she saw Natsuki being pushed into the exact bridal shop that they were in by STARISH members.

"Natsuki , you need to pick your suit for your wedding." Syo reasoned.

"But Syo-chan , I want to wear my Piyo-chan desgin suit instead." The bubbly blonde replied.

Hearing his answer everyone mentally face palmed and pushed him in without hesitation. 

(BFF no.2) let out a small yelp and ran to where (Y/N) was at.

"Code (random color )!!! Code (random color)!!!!! HIDE THE BRIDE!!!!!!"

Everyone widen their eyes and pushed (Y/N) back into the dressing room and the (Y/H/C) was not dressed in her casual clothes. 

The boys saw (BFF no.1) and (BFF no.2) together with Ringo , they decided to greet them.

"It's nice to see you here (BFF no.1 ) , (BFF no.2) and Ringo-san. Where is (adorable nick name)-chan?" Natsuki asked.

"She had to go somewhere since her parents will be visiting for the wedding and she needs to make preparations." (BFF no.1) lied.

"Really? She should have called me so I can go with her." Natsuki pouted.

Suddenly, a loud sneezing sound was heard.

"AHCHOO!!"

Natsuki was alert but, everyone distracted him.

"Oh no! (BFF no.2) You're getting sick here. Blow." Ringo ordered as he placed a tissue on (BFF no.2)'s nose.

(BFF no.2) blew on it and Natsuki bought it. As a scapegoat , Otoya came with a handful of suits for Natsuki to try.

"Nacchan, try these on." the cheery teen spoke out. 

"Okay!" Natsuki beamed and followed Otoya. 

   As soon as Natsuki was out of sight, Ringo took (Y/N) out of the dressing room.

"You guys could have gave me my clothes!" The (Y/H/C) girl growled.

"Sorry..." They muttred.

     **\+ Time Skip to the wedding with Piyo-chan +**

   
     It was (random date), (Y/N) was in the bride's dressing room getting ready. Ringo was her make up artist. 

"Today's the day. Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I regret nothing." she replied with a smile.

As Ringo applied the last make up touches on her porcelain face , the door opened and closed.

"You look like me when I was getting married to your father darling." a velvety voice spoke out. 

The (Y/H/C) girl turned around and her (Y/E/C) had tears coming out. 

"Mom!!" She ran and hugged her mother.

"I thought you and dad were on your anniversary trip in the Bahamas." 

The elder woman hugged her daughter and replied, 

"No parents would miss out their daughter's wedding." 

  Outside , (Fa/N) was talking with Natsuki. 

The elder man was happy that his princess had found a good man.

"Son, make sure you treat her well. If I hear any complaints from her, I will hunt you down."

"Yes sir. I'll take good care of (adorable nick name)-chan." Natsuki replied.

  
**\+ To the ceremony +**

  
  
       As the ceremony began and the pianist , Masato  _(A/N: I am making Rea-chan using the resources around her)_ played   
(favorite song). 

(Y/N) walked down the aisle gracefully with her father guiding her, everyone stood up and they were happy for her. 

At the end of the aisle ,

Natsuki held out his hand as (Fa/N) handed him (Y/N)'s hand. Underneath the veil, (Y/N) gave Natsuki her best smile.

"Please be seated, dearly beloved. We are gathered her today to witness the bind of two hearts chosen by God." The priest spoke out.

"Groom, please say your vow."

 "I, Natsuki Shinomiya, take you, (Full name), to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Bride, please say your vow."

"I, (Full Name), take you, Natsuki Shinomiya, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

As they both said their vows and no one tried to cause havoc and crashed the wedding , the priest spoke out.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide."

Natsuki kissed (Y/N) passionately on the lips while everyone cheered for their happiness. 

 

**= The End =**


End file.
